hollywood heights- ONE CRAZY NIGHT!
by Jessi143
Summary: OKAY GUYS... THIS STORIES ABOUT LOREN AND EDDIE , THERE PALS IAN AND MEL AND EDDIES COUSIN LAYLA (WHOS A FEMALE ROCKSTAR)
1. Chapter 1

( HH - Eddie and Layla where just waking up from hangovers from the crazy night. they had last night...

8 a.m , That morning eddie was the first to wake up, he was hurting all over. Even thou he had no memory of what happened.. He headed down stairs and before he headed into the kitchen he sees the messy living room , and the sofa that his cousin who's covered with a blanket over her face was sleeping on, she never even made it to the guest bedroom.. He moves quietly to the kitchen and to make them both a cup of coffee ... Knowing the day they were gonna have... They where gonna need it ...)

(The smell of thee aroma woke up Layla... Who felt like a truck fell on her head.. She got up and headed to the kitchen and sees Eddie sipping on the coffee , very carefully considering he was still half asleep and sees Layla walk in. he hands her a cup of coffee )

Layla: oh thank you ,your a god sent!

(Eddie nods)

Eddie: do you remember what happened last night?

Layla: no... I was gonna ask you

(Eddie is focusing more clearly on Layla and her appearance and fully wakes up at the sight of her hair. Layla looks at Eddie and is weirded out , how he stands up and touches her hair.. She hits his hands and says)

Layla: keep ur hands to your self!

Eddie: what the hell happened to your hair?

( Layla's eyes grow wide. She gets up and goes straight to the bathroom with Eddie following her..)

Layla: what do you me..( Layla looks at her hair and sees her hair is dyed .. The bottom of her hair is BRIGHT pink )

Holy shit!... When the hell did this happen?

( Eddie is just looking at her hair in astonishment .)

Eddie: yesterday probably ... I'm kind of scared. you have pink hair and me and you hung out .. Who knows what the hell we did!

( Layla looks at Eddie and sees the back of his head and sees the bottom of his hair blue.. She looks at him and starts laughing!.)

Eddie: what so funny ?

Layla: I'm glad I'm not the only one!

( she points to his hair and his eyes grow wide as he's tries to look and sees his the bottom of his hair is very VERY BLUE..)

Eddie: oh my god!... Jakes gonna kill me

Layla: it's not that bad and plus you don't look bad .. It actually looks good on you! ( Eddie notices Layla rubbing her neck and can sense that its bothering her in the same spot eddies neck is bothering him to for some reason. Layla walks out of the restroom and heads straight for her coffee and before Eddie follows to see why the back of her neck is bothering her . he feels his neck and tries to massage it. But feels taped up gauze and feels pain.. He realizes why both there necks hurt and follows Layla to confirm his suspicions . While Lay is sipping her coffee .. Eddie stands behind her and touches her neck , she almost drops her coffee from the pain he caused touching her neck .)

Layla: ow... You jackass.. That hurts!

( eddies eyes widen as he thinks.. " oh no!")

Eddie: sorry

Layla: it's okay but ( gets confused ) why does it hurt?

( she touches her neck and feels gauze taped to her neck...And realizes what it is and looks at Eddie and says.)

Layla: NO WE DIDN'T ! ( she's looks at Eddie .) check my neck for me..(Layla moves her hair out of the way... And Eddie pulls the back of her shirt down and removes the gauze and sees a tattoo.)

Eddie : you do indeed have a tattoo

Layla: oh my god.. what does it say?

( Eddie tapes her tattoo back up and sits down next to her .)

Layla: uh hello?...what is it?

Eddie: check mine.. And I'll tell you what yours says .. ( she looks at him weird ) I think I have one to .My neck hurts there to..

( Layla nods , she stands behind him and removes the gauze and sees his tattoo.)

Layla: aww that's cool.

Eddie: Layla none of this is cool.. We're both in trouble!... Now what check and tell me what is it.

Layla: it's an Italian saying ..il cielo è il limite ( she thinks about what it means) the sky's the limit .. That's cool .. Now . What does mine say?

( Eddie puts his head down.)

Eddie : we got matching tattoo's

Layla: .. SERIOUSLY? (Eddie nods) But that's so corny! Cousins getting matching tattoos in the same spots...

(Layla sits back down in shock of the two things Eddie and her did yesterday .. It made her think what else did they do...?)

Layla: I'm kind of scared to think of what else we did yesterday?

Eddie: you and me both... We already got matching tattoos and colored out hair.. What's else could be next? ...

( just then they hear a phone ring they both look at each other and realize that the ringtone doesn't belong to them.)

Layla: is that your phone?

Eddie: NO.. I thought it was yours!

( Layla nods no and they both get up and try to look for the phone in the messy living room They left .. They both look for the phone and after the 5th time the phone goes off. Layla finds it and sees that it says mom.. Layla answers it and puts it on speaker and hears a very panicked Nora tate. )

Layla: hello?

Nora: finally loren!... I was so worried! ... You didn't come home last night .. Eddie and his cousin came to pick you up and you just took off with out telling me where you went .. Where are you?

( Eddie starts to panic .. He totally forgot about his girlfriend this morning since him and Layla were Alittle busy .. But apparently his girlfriend was with them last night and now she seemed to be missing .)

( all Layla could think of was ," where is loren?")

Layla: umm ms tate.. This isn't loren it's Layla .. Eddies cousin

Nora: um hi Layla .. I'm sorry for all my rambling I just did in your ear can I speak with my daughter?

Layla:...

- to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

(Layla had to think fast of a lie… She didn want to worry Loren's mom… )  
Layla: ms tate… Loren's asleep when she wakes up will be sure to have her call you…  
Nora: okay thank you Layla and PLEASE … Take care of my daughter  
Layla: will do ms tate  
Nora: okay bye  
Layla: bye  
( she's hangs up the phone and sees eddie pacing back and foward  
And Eddies talking to himself.)  
Eddie: we are so dead! We dyed our hair , we got MATCHING TATTOOS, And now my girlfriend is missing! Layla what the hell are we gonna do?  
Layla: for starters panicking like this, isn't helping our situation… (Eddie sits down next to Layla ) where's your phone?  
Eddie: why is wondering where my phones at so important right now… What we should be looking for is my girlfriend.. Lay we lost a human being!  
Layla: Eddie she's not lost… Not yet.. And maybe she's calling your phone right now and we can't find it  
( Eddie snaps at the thought Layla had a point .. He gets up and tries to find it .. They both do .. 15 minutes pass .. NOTHING..)  
Eddie: great now my phones lost and we can't find it  
( Layla sits down on the piano thinking while she starts playing a verse from there song that they were gonna record later…and she looks at eddies house phone and snaps.)  
Layla: man we must be completely hungover … We've been looking for your phone all over the house , when we can simply just call the phone…  
Eddie: ha damn.. We're so out of it..  
( Eddie grabs his house phone and dials his cell phone before it starts calling and right at that spot the piano starts ringing. Layla and Eddie both look at piano staring at it weird! Eddie walks over To the piano and picks up the top cover of the piano and sees Layla phone in between the strings inside . Eddie grabs the phone and sees her manager/ brother calling . He ignores the call and hands it to her. Layla grabs the phone and starts looking at, it amazed.)  
Layla: wow… 54 missed calls from Wyatt, 47 phones call from my mom and 34 calls from jake and 6 calls from a number I don't recognize … ( the phone rings again and it's a number she doesn't recognize … She answers it .)  
Layla: hello?  
Stranger voice: um I have no idea who this is but there are two girls here who are asleep in my store … I would of called the police but one of the girls started crying begging me not to call the police … I didn't want to be mean, I saw that they had this number do they belong to you ?  
Layla: depends what do they look like?  
( the strange voice described both loren and her friend Mel . Layla looks at Eddie wide eyed.)  
Layla: yes ma'am they belong to me  
Strange voice: well can you come pick them up ? They barely fell asleep and I have a feeling they'll be out for hours ..  
Layla umm yes ma'am I may need sometime to pick them up I need to grab a shower, but can you tell me where your located?  
Strange voice: yes ma'am hold on give me a minute  
Layla: okay ( she says signs to Eddie that she needs a pen and paper. He hands her a pencil and paper .)  
Stranger voice : you ready for the address ma'am?  
Layla: yes ma'am…  
( the stranger voice gives her the address and Layla stops and says.)  
Layla: ma'am … This store isn't in California  
Strange voice: yes I know. Where located in Nevada  
( Layla's is in shock and looks at Eddie who's about to go crazy wanting to know what on earth is going on With that phone call.)  
Layla: okay well we'll be on our way to pick them up but only were Gonna need some time to get there.  
Strange voice: no problem .. You can call this number when your close.  
Layla: thank you ma'am bye.  
( Layla hangs up the phone and is very quiet , she's so in shock.)  
Eddie: well who was it?  
Layla: an owner of a store, her names Angela… Apparently she found two wild looking girls asleep in here store … She described loren and Melissa and she asked if we could go and pick them up.  
( Eddie couldn't believe loren and Melissa were in a store .)  
Eddie: well let's get ready it shouldn't that much time to go and get them  
Layla: oh I beg to differ… Eddie this store is in ….. NEVADA —


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie: I'm sorry…what?… Where are the girls?  
Layla: Nevada  
Eddie: HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET THERE?  
Layla: DON'T YELL AT ME!….(she calms down )  
I don't know how they got there my minds just as blank as urs is!  
Eddie: I'm sorry for yelling … But how are we gonna get there?  
Layla: the only thing I can think of is one of our jets  
Eddie: we can't use mine … Jake has to know why we need it and he might tell papa max who will tell Nora where Loren's at…  
Layla: well I suppose I can call my cousin he owes me a favor , he's my pilot .. Let me call him and tell him not to tell anyone…  
Eddie: okay sounds like where getting a plan in motion  
( he thinks about there hair.)  
Eddie: do you think this dye is the temporary kind or permanent ?  
Layla: it's permanent  
Eddie : great  
( Eddie finds his cup of coffee while Layla is on the phone talking to her cousin and sets up the flight.)  
Layla: okay Henry says we can take off to the airport in an hour and half  
(Eddie nods focused on something.)  
Eddie: why the hell were we in Nevada?  
Layla: I have no clue..  
( just then they hear one of the upstairs doors open.)  
S-voice: hello..? Anyone here ?  
Layla: that sounds like Ian?  
(Eddie nods .)  
Eddie: Ian?  
Ian: where are ya mate?  
Eddie: downstairs  
( Layla and Eddie look at the stairs and wait for Ian to get down the stairs. As Ian walks downstairs he holds on to the wall trying not to fall. Ian looks around .)  
Ian: what am I doing here.?  
Layla: honestly Ian your guess is as good as ours… What's the last thing you remember ?  
Ian: the last thing I remember was …( he heads to the kitchen and gets a cup of coffee and joins them. He sits down across from them and says .)  
Ian: I was making out with tates best mate .. ( he smiles) Mel . But we weren't here  
Eddie: where were you guys?  
Ian: in my hotel in San Francisco  
(Layla looks threw her phone and searches her phone and finds something interesting on her Internet and finds out that her and Eddie where both registered as ordained ministers. Eddie and Ian where busy chatting trying to figured out what on earth happened when Layla looks threw her photos And sees.)  
Layla: HOLY SHIT… Eddie… you and I are ordained ministers…( Layla drops her phone .)  
(Both boys look at her.)—


	4. Chapter 4

Ian: ministers?... Why on earth would two rockstars be ministers?!  
( Ian bends down to reach her phone to see what she saw and. She grabs it before he can.)  
Layla: trust me .. You don't want to see these pictures...  
Ian : no I do ... Let me see the phone..  
Layla: are you sure?  
Ian: yes!  
( while Ian and Layla were both talking Eddie just sits there quiet while Layla hands Ian the phone and says very angry.)  
Ian: PLEASE TELL ME THESE ARE PHOTOSHOPPED!  
( Layla just nods no.)  
Eddie: what?  
( Ian hands the phone to Eddie and Eddie looks at the phone and sees them all drunk and all of them in costumes... Eddie and Lay are in minister costumes.. And Mel an loren are in sexy party costumes along with Ian who's holding Mel and kissing her showing there WEDDING rings off.)  
Eddie : no way ... you and Mel can't be married...  
( they all look at Ian's Hand and see a gold wedding band . Ian puts his head down and covers his face with his hands .. They totally can't believe what they did!.)  
Eddie: lay.. Where getting further deep in this! ( Eddie stands up and starts pacing ) first we wake up and have no memory of what the hell happened. Then we find out that our hair is dyed! Nd not mention the matching tattoos( Ian was to worried about being married he wasn't listening to Eddie rant .) .. We lost loren and Mel and now Mel and Ian are married!  
Layla: I know... I really don't want to leave the apartment knowing that we have a lot of explaining to do and we can't even tell them anything since we don't remember ...  
( Ian finally snaps and notices that the girls aren't there.)  
Ian: where is tate and my suppose it wife ..?  
Eddie/Layla: ...Nevada  
Ian: oh boy!... Another state... ( he thinks About the news and if there's anything about them last night .)  
Ian: have you guys checked thee onlines...?  
Layla: no where kind of scared to...  
Ian: well I'll check!  
( Ian sees the computer goes over and checks and instantly checks and sees. ... Rockstars ... Eddie duran and LAYLA's best friends have tie the knot!. Instead of bothering to check to see what else is on there he closes it... )  
Eddie: well what do you see?  
Ian: the whole world knows that the two famous rock stars best friends have tied the knot...( he at both of them) I'm so sorry mates...  
Eddie: it's okay and I have a feeling me and Layla should be the ones apologizing  
( Eddie and Layla both nod.)  
( Layla hit the sofa)  
Layla: well lets get ready to go ...Ian your coming with us get ready where going to Nevada to pick up the girls...  
( time flew by they all got ready, left the penthouse..arrived at the airport and all of them flew to Nevada to go and get Loren and Mel. Eddie and Layla were kind of lucky to be leaving LA & there managers... They weren't ready to explain what happened the night before...)  
-


	5. Chapter 5

The whole plane ride over to Nevada , Layla and the boys all slept … Once they finally got there Layla called the the number back …)  
Strange voice: hello stop&shop… How can I help you?  
Layla: yes ma'am we spoke on the phone early about my two friends in your store ?  
Strange voice : ahh yes.. There still here sleep..  
Layla; okay good well we should be getting there in about 20 minutes  
Stranger voice: okay looking forward to meeting you ! Bye  
(Layla puts her phone away. Layla sees Ian messing with the ring on his finger , just thinking about what there Gonna do. Eddie was trying to remember something about what happened last night. Just then Ian's pocket begins to ring . Ian grabs the phone out of his pocket and realizes. It's not his phone.)  
Ian : well looky what I found ..( he hands Eddie his phone .)  
All this time i thought it was mine .  
(Eddie grabs the phone and sees that jakes calling.)  
Eddie : yikes it's jake…  
Layla; he's probably calling to find us , to scold you and I for last night … Just ignore it…  
( Ian didn't really care that he had Eddie's phone he kept wondering.)  
Ian: why on earth did I have Eddies phone in MY pockets?  
Eddie: beats me!… ( the phone keeps ringing ) this damn thing won't stop . (Layla shows him her phone .)  
Layla: I just turned mine off.. Mine keeps going off to…  
( the driver stops .)  
Driver: we've arrived  
( Eddie was so excited he was the first one out of the car . Layla and Ian followed.. They entered the most weirdest store ever… AN ADULT TOY STORE.. Eddie was to excited to care why they were there . He just wanted to have loren in his arms.. He went up to the first worker there asking for Angela the lady on the phone .)  
Angela: I'm Angela, how can I help you?  
Layla: I spoke with you on the phone…  
Angela: ahh.. Ur here for your friends  
( all three if them nod)  
Ian: are they here,?  
(Angela nods , then waves.. To them to follow.. They enter the office and see .. Mel and loren sound asleep in sexy costumes Holding each other layla can't help but laugh at both of them. Waking up the girls..)  
( Mel wakes up scared .)  
Mel: what going on?  
( loren wakes up and looks at what she's wearing and her faces turns bright red. She stands up and feels a major headache. She's sits down on the sofa and Eddie sits next to her giving her a huge hug.)  
Eddie: I'm so happy your okay!  
Loren: what do you mean? And can you please take off the sunglasses so I can see ur handsome face. Both off you ? ( she looks at Layla… Ian closes the door .. And Layla and Eddie. Took off there sunglasses and took off there hoods .)  
Angela: oh my god… Eddie duran and LAYLA!  
Layla: yes … Nice to meet you … I'm so sorry my friends stayed here…  
Angela: a famous rockstar is apologizing to me!… Don't apologize  
(Mel interupts them)  
Mel: why are we here … How did we get here ?—


	6. Chapter 6

Mel: well guys you gonna tell us why where here?  
Loren: where is here?  
Layla/Ian/Eddie: Nevada  
Loren ( shocked) I beg ur pardon?  
( Layla and the boys laugh.)  
Layla: well talk about it in the car… (Layla looks at the store lady Angela and says to her .) ma'am where gonna get going is there anything we can do to thank you for keep the girls and not calling the cops?  
Ian : loren .. Mel lets wait for Eddie and Layla outside in the car?  
( they nod, grabbed There stuff and followed Ian to the car .)  
Eddie: we have money ma'am … We can pay as a thank you.?  
Angela: no no no… I don't want your money but maybe there's something you can do for me?  
Layla: sure  
Eddie: anything you name it!  
( the store lady goes over to her desk and grabs a camera . And shows it to them.)  
Angela: can I get a picture with you guys?  
( Eddie and Layla both laugh.)  
Eddie/Layla: sure  
( the lady Angela calls one of the workers who happened to be her brother over .)  
Layla: ms Angela … There's one thing. We don't want to be surrounded by people .. We would like to leave quietly and not be noticed .. Can you and your brother keep this to yourselves … At least till we've gone?  
Angela: oh yes ma'am … No problem  
( the brother show's up and Angela tells her brother to take there picture … Eddie puts his hand up and whispers in Layla's ear.)  
Eddie: what about our hair? … We can't have these out on the net … Well get in More trouble..  
Layla: there probably already out with us with dyed hair and plus if this is all we need to do just cause she didn't call the cops on the girls we should risk it!  
( Eddie nods .. The brother asks if there ready. they all nod and he snaps three pictures . Eddie thanks him for taking them and went back to work.. Angela is looking at the pictures and thanks them.)  
Angela: thank you for the pictures!  
Layla : no problem.. Are you sure that's all you want ? We really feel bad that our friends ended up here  
Angela: yes I'm sure! You guys should go .. I bet your friends are hungry  
Layla: she's right Eddie we should go!  
( Eddie nods , Layla hugs Angela as a thank you once more and stands by the door. Waiting for Eddie . Before Eddie hugs Angela he says.)  
Eddie: ms Angela I feel like pictures aren't enough as a thank from both of us … So this is what were gonna do for you ! How you give me your number .. Not the stores number… and Layla or I will call you ….Layla and I will be partnering up this coming year and when we have a concert close to here .. Well have some tickets for you and your family ? Does that sound good?  
( Eddie looks at Layla to see if its okay with her and Layla nods yes.)  
( Angela jumps up and down and hugs Eddie .)  
Angela : that would be so awesome!  
( Angela grabs a piece of paper and writes down her number and hands it to Eddie .)  
Angela: you guys should go. The place is a small town .. Everybody might have found out you guys are here.  
Layla/Eddie: thank you and bye  
( Angela waves as they walk off ..Eddie and Layla leave the store and right when they open the car they see Mel an loren hiring Ian with 50 Questions . Loren and Melissa look at the door and see Eddie and Layla get in and sit )  
Loren: ( points to Eddie ) what's going on ? Huh Eddie what are we doing here in NEVADA?!  
( while loren is busy scolding Eddie Layla tell the driver to go.)  
Eddie: I don't know  
Loren : what do you mean you don't know?  
( right when Melissa was about to yell at Eddie about the costumes, her and loren were wearing . She sees a gold wedding band on her finger .)  
Melissa: (grabs her hand ) what the hell guys ?… What is this? Why am I wearing a wedding band?  
( her eyes grew wide. she's looking at the guys hands an sees Ian who picks up his left hand really guilty and shows his left hand to Mel .)  
Mel:…


	7. Chapter 7

Mel: someone better explain what the hell is going on before I start losing it?  
( As they where driving Mel was just looking at everyone.)  
Mel: well? Anybody gonna say something?  
Eddie: what you want us to say?  
Mel: well how about everything .. How did loren and I end up in an adult toy store in NEVADA?  
Layla: we don't know!… We woke up this morning back at the penthouse… Neither of us remember anything .  
( Mel didn't even care about them being in Nevada or how her and loren were in sexy costumes those things all seemed minor compared to the gold wedding band around her finger . Mel looks at Ian and is totally speechless)  
Mel: guys I'm an 18 year old high school student , who's married to a 22 Australian photographer and … And I don't even remember any of it! Ian you and I are married and I don't even know your last name!  
( Ian couldn't help but laugh despite there situation.)  
( loren sits there and remembers something.)  
Loren: Layla… You have a brother right?  
Layla: yeah ( confused) you've met him…..Wyatt  
Loren: no .. You have another brother right?  
Eddie: yes she does .. How do you know?  
Loren : he was with us yesterday. The only thing i remember is him being with us…  
Layla: do you remember what he looks like?  
Loren: yeah why?  
Layla: well LO… I have four brothers… So if you remember what he looks like I can tell you who was with us..  
Loren describes a tall , green eyed man with a black mole on the side of his nose … It was Layla's brother Chris , that loren had described.)  
Eddie: (looks at Layla) Chris was with us?  
Layla: I have no clue why ?( she was wondering." If Chris was with us…  
where on earth was he?")  
Eddie: call him.. Maybe he knows something?  
Layla: I can't call with my phone its been going off  
Loren: ( looking threw her bag) here use mine .. Wait I can't find it  
(Eddie and loren giggle)  
Eddie: that's probably because. It's back at the penthouse  
Loren: how on earth did it get there?  
(Layla shaking her head)  
Layla : we don't know  
(Eddie calls the driver and asks him for a phone the driver hands him , the car phone and hands It to Layla)  
Layla: thanks  
( Layla calls her brothers cell and nothing.)  
Layla: he didn't answer…  
Eddie: well where is he staying? Call him there..  
Layla: I can't. He's staying with my mom.. And I don't really want to talk to her yet.  
Loren: well what are we gonna do?  
( loren looks at everyone.. Mel looked so out of it,Mel didn't care , as for Ian , he kept staring at his hand .. He didn't care either .. The only people who cared where , Layla , Eddie & loren.)  
Layla: all we can do is go home, try to avoid everybody. Till we figure this all out..  
Eddie: you know how hard that is ? you and I stand out the most!  
(Loren nods)  
Layla: I know but we have to try , its all we have going for us!  
( the gang arrived at the airport and all take off back to LA.. In a few hours they would be back .)—


	8. Chapter 8

( they finally arrived .. They all exited the plane and Layla noticed a big limo with the driver outside holding a big sign with Eddie and Layla's names on it..)

Layla: Ed ?

Eddie:( looks at Layla) huh?

Layla: did you call a limo for us , to go back home?

Eddie: no why ?

( she points to limo .)

Eddie: crap ! It's probably jake and Wyatt?…. What are we gonna do? (he worries as the whole gang walks to the limo . Layla keeps a straight face.)

Layla: It's truth time… We have to make everything right ..

( Melissa opens the limo door . she goes in , Ian follows , then loren… Eddie and Layla wait a minute put on there hoods , then go in .. Eddie and Layla thought it is was there managers…but no it wasn't . It was worst .. The whole gang stares at … Papa max and Layla's Mother piper…)( Ian tries to break the silence.)

Ian: maxxxy! How's it going?

( nothing!…. Papa max and piper both had furious faces just staring at the gang, Mostly Eddie and Layla .. Who where trying to avoid eye contact with there parents.)( The whole ride was quiet . till they reached Melissa's house. Papa max said to Melissa.)

Max : Melissa… Your mother knows nothing about any of this … Nora called lisa and told her. You spent the night , last night at Loren's… Now go on .. But Melissa.. be expecting a phone call tomorrow .

( Melissa looked so shocked. max Duran had never scolded her for anything . She got out the car and the limo took off .. The next quiet Car ride was to max's place .)

Max: ( looking at Ian) Ian your staying At my place tonight, it's to late for you to go back to San Francisco .. Ill will be staying with Nora tonight… Now go in . Grace is waiting for you shell let you in thee apartment. ( Ian looking very sad but nods .. Ian could tell papa max was mad at him . Ian considered papa max like a second dad.. So Ian knew tomorrow, max would bring the whip out on him . Ian got out the car and the limo took off.)( Loren wanted to know where they where going.)

Loren: ( scared to ask) um.. Where are we going?

( Eddie and Layla knew how mad there parents where .. That they where enjoying the quiet car ride .. But loren didn't know how angry there parents where .. When loren opened her mouth.. Eddie and Layla both looked at loren signing to her to stop what she was saying.)

( Eddie was sitting in between loren and Layla and across from Them, where there parents staring at them dead in thee eye.. Eddie could tell loren was scared.. What he wanted more then anything, was to hold her hand an give it a little squeeze to tell her it was okay but moving .. Would get one of the parents yelling at him just for moving .. They were in so much trouble .)

( half an hour later Eddie realized they were in the valley . They were gonna to Loren's house .. Loren was kind of glad to be gonna home but she wasn't ready for the yelling to come .. Layla and Eddie knew once they got to the house an entered that they were gonna have yelling in thee faces about last night . How irresponsible they were .. Being rockstars they have to be more careful.)( finally getting to Loren's house . The three kids saw three cars beside Nora's car there. They all knew that those cars belonged to there managers .. They were all waiting for them.)( piper and max pointed for them to get out . )

Piper: GO ON?

( loren opened the door got out, Eddie and Layla followed , along with the parents . Nora was so worried/ mad she was already waiting by door with it opened. As Nora saw the kids , she moved out of the way so they could all enter. She gave them all hugs and points for them to sit at the table. With there mangers standing . After everyone entered the house max closed the door and said .)

Max: kids.. Sit down.

( loren , Eddie and Layla didn't have to get ask again. They sat right away.)—

-please review!


	9. Chapter 9

( Nora, max and piper .. Where pacing back and forward all mad at there children . Jake and Wyatt walk over to there briefcases and take out magazines and pictures.. They throw magazines and the pics on the table for the kids to look at.)

Jake: explain this?

Layla: (sarcastic) hello to you to jake…

Wyatt: Layla!

Layla: sorry

(Jake points for Eddie and Layla to look at the magazines . One magazine showed loren and Mel singing karaoke clearly looking intoxicated .. Loren saw the magazine and looked so embarrassed. Another magazine showed drunk Eddie and Layla showing off Loren's tattoo she had apparently gotten last night .. Loren was shocked as she tried to check to see if she did have a tattoo. She had her mother hold a mirror so she could check , And she did it was so embarrassing . Loren had a guitar with eddies name on it on her shoulder .)

Loren: Oh my god..

(Eddie started laughing .)

Loren: this isn't funny Eddie

( But stopped as soon as he saw it . Eddie remembered something he got up turned to loren and said.)

Eddie : LO can I use your restroom?

(Loren nodded. Eddie walked over to his cousin grabbed her hand and was taking her to the restroom with her.)

Layla: woah .. Hey…( Layla was holding her ground, not wanting to go with him.) I don't need or want to go to the restroom.. Especially both of us in there together.. Gross

Eddie: shut up and come with me

Jake: hey where you going ? where not done !

Eddie: I know that..but I NEED to check on something .. And i need Layla's help.

( Eddie was practically dragging they where in there, he closed the door and said.)

Eddie : I need you to check something for me .

Layla: depends, where is it ?

( Eddie looks down at his pants and starts unbuttoning them. Layla throws her hands, Walking to the door .)

Layla: oh no! i do not want to see full frontal Eddie..!

(Eddie walks in front of the door stoping her.)

Eddie: your thee only one here who l trust .

Layla: have your dad check for you

Eddie: really Lay? My dad? ( Layla nods.) would you have your mom check something for you down there?

( Layla thinks about. And nods about him being right .)

Layla: Eddie I don't want to do this… Ask loren I'm sure she would be oh so glad to!

Eddie: loren and I haven't even had sex yet , I'll will not ask her to do that.. She's not ready for that yet…( he looks at her.) your the only one, I trust to do this

Layla: drop your pants before I change my mind

( Eddie dropped his pants and turned to right side . Layla sees gauze. Right under his underwear line. Layla drops down to eye level of the gauze .)

Layla: did you get hurt?

Eddie : I don't know thats why I want you to check, lift the gauze and tell me what you see. Please ?

( Layla nods and lifts up the gauze and sees something she never thought her cousin would have….Layla falls to the floor laughing her ass off.)

Layla: oh my god! You have another tattoo!

(Eddie looks at Layla)

Eddie: I figured .. What is it?

Layla: you seriously don't want to know

( Layla looks at it and starts laughing again)

Eddie: damn it Lay! What is it?

PLEASE REVIEW!, WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?


	10. Chapter 10

(Layla didn't bother telling Eddie what it was … So instead she grabbed her phone and took a picture of it . Eddie didn't mind at the time mostly because he thought she would just show him and that was that. After Layla took the picture , she taped the gauze back up and sat on the counter sink just looking at her phone laughing! While Eddie was putting his pants back on , he was getting annoyed .)

Eddie: so are you gonna tell me what it is?

( Layla giggled.)

Layla: you sure you wanna know?

Eddie: yes! That was the whole point in me dragging you here in with me… What kind of tattoo is it?

Layla:…. A ( Layla giggled again) Powerpuff girl with LOREN's name on it!

( layla handed him the phone and bursted out laughing!.)

( Eddie was so embarrassed looking at the phone and seeing the tattoo of a powerpuff girl . At the bottom was LOREN's name .)

Eddie: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! A damn cartoon girl?!

(Eddie just looking at the phone yelling , )

Layla: keep your voice down… Do you want everyone else to know about your little powerpuff girl you got …BLOSSOM!

( Layla couldn't help it she was still laughing! Eddie knew if his cousin still had the picture in her phone , she would use it against him , and since he still had it in his hand, he deleted it and handed the phone back. Little did he know his cousin, was sneaky sending the picture to her email .)

( Eddie hands the phone back .)

Layla: question?…. Why didn't you feel the tattoo.. blossom?  
( Layla smiled at him. Eddie just gave her a smoldering look.)

Eddie: I don't know … I guess cause I'm actually sore all over …

Layla: well me to… But you don't see me asking you to check my ass for a tattoo…( she points to him ) which I'm not gonna ask

Eddie: well your probably gonna discover another tattoo and your gonna need someone to check for you

Layla: and when that happens ill call you ….. Now .. what exactly are you gonna tell the wardens? Why we were in here ?

Eddie: I don't know I'll think of something so go along with whatever I come up with!

( she threw up her hands agreeing.)

Layla: sure thing blossom!  
(Eddie just ignored her and left the bathroom Layla followed .)( they got back out to the dining room table and Sat down. Loren looked so relieved that they where back.)

(Layla looks at them )

Layla: so you handsome men … What'd we miss?

( she looks at jake and Wyatt.)

Wyatt: stop sucking up LAY.

Jake : what was so important that you and Eddie both had to go to the bathroom together?

Eddie:well we both have hangovers and I wanted To spare everyone my throwing up so I needed her to fetch. ( he looks at jake ) did you want to help me. ?

Jake: gross man.. No I don't want to help you

Eddie: that's what I thought , that's why I called Layla…( he looks at all of them ) now wardens … Why are we here?—-

_PLEASE REVIEW... WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	11. Chapter 11

Wyatt: we want to know what happened?!

( Eddie and Layla just sat there speechless .)

Wyatt: well where waiting!

(Nora is just looking at Loren's tattoo and she walks up to Loren's back and says while beginning to touch it!)

Nora: LO … Does this hurt ?

Loren: mom, my whole body is sore .. But where your touching, it doesn't hurt

( Nora sighs in relief.)

Nora: oh thank god! LO this guitar with eddies name is fake .. It's henna.

Loren: (smiles) really?

( jake puts his hands up )

Jake: okay guys before we deal with the aftermath.. We need to know what happened!

( jake looks at Eddie and Layla.)

Jake: guys…. I'm not Gonna get mad.. Just by looking at your parents there mad enough .. So please tell me what on earth happened last night ?

Layla: honestly?

Jake: yes .. Honestly we need to know …

Eddie: we don't know what happened

Wyatt: you guys are lying

Layla: why would we lied about this?We literally don't remember a thing! The last thing I remember was being in the studio with ED and that was two days ago.

Eddie: actually that's what I remember to … Nothing else …

( Layla grinned at Eddie about the tattoo that gave Layla a new nickname to call her cousin .)

Jake : so there's nothing you guys can help us with? To justify your actions for last night ?

Layla: nope … Honestly I wish I remember … I really do ! ( pointing to her hair)

(Max an piper walked closer to there kids.)

Piper: it's our turn!

Max: what were you two thinking?

( Eddie and Layla both look at the pictures… And smile it looked like they had fun.)

Eddie: maybe we were thinking we wanted to have some fun.

Max: fun is going to the beach and shopping , going to the amusement park

( as soon as max said that Layla showed him a picture of them at the amusement park)

Layla: like this?

Max: yes… But not with the drinks in your hands… You guys could of got into a lot of Trouble

Eddie: pop we didn't thou, were fine!

Max: yes bud physically … But your careers are not fine , you guys have to explain to the world for your actions last night everybody wants to know…

Layla: we're 22… In this business we've practically had to grow up, we never had time to just have fun like other teenagers … And last night we did.

Piper: and look what happened ! Your brother was in jail last night

Layla: for what?

Piper: apparently you guys had dared him to Run around.. Singing something in the air ( looking at Eddie)…. Butt naked.!

( Layla , Eddie and loren started busting out laughing .)

Piper: this is all your fault!

Layla: woah!… Wait a minute ! We may have all been drunk… But we didn't force him to do it … He chose to do it all on his own.. Mom ,I know your mad … But Chris being in jail isn't our fault…

Eddie: aunt piper, Layla's right … We didn't put a gun to his head and make him do it… Shoot he didn't have to join us .

( Layla realized something.)

Layla: mom how did you know Chris was with us?

Piper: he told me

Layla: no he didn't… Chris would never out me… Even if he's stone cold drunk… How did you know? ( she thought of something else .) wait… how did you know we where at thee airport?

Piper: does It matter?

( Layla thinks of her cousin henry(the pilot).)

Layla: Henry snitched, didn't he?

Piper: your cousin has nothing to do with this …

Nora: Layla your moms right.

( Eddie, Layla and loren look at her confused.)

Nora: Layla.. You never had loren call me. You where suppose to have her call me when she got up

( Eddie looked at Layla )

Layla: oops .. I knew I forgot something …. I'm sorry

Nora: it's okay… But when you didn't have loren call me. I got worried and called every cell number I could think of!… Melissa's, Eddies , even yours .. And when none of you guys answered , I called max asking if he'd seen Eddie or you and when he said no I told him why .. he called jake and jake told him about these pictures and that jake and wyatt have been trying to get ahold of you .. he tried calling Eddie and you and when guys didn't answer that's when he decided to call your mom. When max told your mom what happened ..

( piper interrupted her .)

Piper: when ur uncle told me what happened. I remembered your cousin Henry telling me that he took you guys to Nevada .. And that's when we met you..

Eddie: you guys look… Layla and I are very sorry for what happened, Everything that happened was nobody but mine an Layla's fault . nobody else's..despite the fact that we don't remember anything…. We dont plan on doing this again … ( he looks at Layla.) ( Layla was focused on loren who looked like she remember something.)

Eddie: Layla!

( Eddie snaps his fingers at Layla.)

Layla: huh ?… What?( she was just staring at Eddie confused.)

Eddie: right ? you and I are never gonna do what happened last night ever again.

( Layla was just looking at Eddie thinking he's crazy. How can she promise something when she doesn't even remember what the hell they did.)

Layla: yeah ( looking at her mom, uncle max and the managers , jake and Wyatt .) well never do it again.

Max: you promise?

Eddie/ Layla: we promise

Piper : okay .. Just please promise to be more careful.

( Eddie Layla and loren all nod.)

( jake clapped his hands)

Jake: okay now that we know you guys clear don't remember anything.. We need to know what else you guys did to your bodies besides the dyed hair! Which we were gonna have you guys dye your hair back but we've been getting comments about the hair and everybody loves it so were gonna let you guys keep the hair .. It actually looks good on you both…. But anyways! What else do we need to know about?

Layla: Eddie and I got tattoos.. The real ones not henna..

Jake: okay where?

( Eddie and Layla both turn around with there backs facing jake and Wyatt.)

Eddie: loren can you please help us there on your backs.  
—


	12. Chapter 12

(right when loren was gonna help them show jake and Wyatt the tattoos all of a sudden, it seemed like everybody's cell phones were going off.  
Everybody, max, jake, Wyatt , piper where on there phone … They didn't even see Eddie and Layla's tattoos. Eddie , Layla , loren where all waiting for them to get off..)( right when they got off. Papa max said.)

Max: that's was grace, piper we have a meeting with the contractors in 15… At MK…( he looks at Nora .) you wanna Join us afterward? Us three can have dinner?

( the kids look at Nora, who isn't sure if she should go.)

Nora: um what about the kids? they just got back home from a night ,they dont remember . Where just gonna leave them alone?

Layla: uh.. Where not five ?! We can take care of ourselves!

( everyone completely ignored her.)

Piper: oh no they won't be alone .. I just got off the phone with Layla and Eddie's bodyguards. They will be here  
in 5.. To watch them make sure they don't go anywhere…( she looks at jake and Wyatt.) can you guys watch them ,till the bodyguards get here?

Loren: can we get a say in this?

( they ignored Loren to , Eddie answered her question.)

Eddie: apparently our say in this .. Doesn't matter.

( Jake continued answering piper's question.)

Jake: no we can't, that Was Eddie an Layla's publicist.. Apparently there's a press conference about what happened yesterday .. And since none of us want Eddie and Layla out in public yet… Wyatt,you and I will go and speak on there behalf.

( Wyatt nods as they grab there stuff and head out the door.)

Nora: well guys..ill go ahead an tag along as soon as the guards show up.

( max and piper nods .)

Eddie: you guys, where grown adults..

Layla: we don't need babysitters!

Max: you could of fooled us after yesterday.. It seems like you guys do need babysitters .Now look, you guys are gonna stay here tonight! After last night , you guys seriously need to be treated like kids right now..

Layla: seriously?

Eddie: lay… Just stop . If you keep it up . He's just gonna make up more stuff for our punishment .

( max points to Eddie.)

Max: I suggest you listen to your cousin!

( the guards get there and max and piper give there kids a good bye kiss.. Nora is last to leave, giving them hugs.)( As they leave ,loren stands up.)

Loren: I remember something

Layla: what?

Loren: the henna tattoo was a cover for the press

Eddie: what do you mean?

Loren: I mean…I have a real tattoo!

Layla: how do you know?

Loren: my lower back hurts now

Layla: I don't get… How does your back suddenly hurt now?… If you got a real tattoo , it would of hurt when you got up when we were in Nevada , but it didn't…

Loren: I don't know , maybe my adrenaline was so high… It didn't bother me ..

Eddie: makes sense ( he looks at loren.) lets see?

Loren: if I show you guys , you have to promise not to tell anyone!

( Eddie and Layla both pick up there hands .)

Eddie/Layla: we promise

Loren: okay.( she turns Aound and lifts her shirt.)

Loren: Layla , you help me lift the gauze?

Layla: yeah ( walks over and helps loren. As she takes off the gauze she starts laughing shows Eddie)

(Eddie just sat there and put his head down in disbelief. Layla continued laughing.)

Layla: oh no!( laughing!)  
—- PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

(With Loren's back turned to Layla and Eddie . she was worried about this tattoo, she had just discovered she had.. And hearing the words." Oh no!" Come from Layla's mouth worried her… But hearing her laugh made loren even more worried.)

Loren: what do you mean oh no!? What is it? Is It a tattoo?

( Layla couldn't stop laughing. Eddie answered loren.)

Eddie: yeah LO , it's a tattoo

Loren: well what is it?

Eddie: a cartoon girl… Not sure what exactly it is thou.

( before he looked at it closely he took a picture of it and started laughing. Making Layla stop laughing , and making her curious as to why he was laughing.)

Layla: why on earth are you laughing?

Eddie: look underneath it!

( Layla looks at Loren's tattoo and after looking at it closely … She sees another powerpuff girl , ( bubbles) tattoo with ….Layla's name on it..)

Layla: no freaking way!

Loren: what ?

( loren got tired showing her tattoo. She was able to cover it her self and put her shirt down. She turned around and faced them. She sees Layla, her face was so serious , this wasn't funny to her anymore … But Eddie was laughing. Looking at his phone , loren had enough of the quietness . She grabbed the phone and looked at what Eddie was laughing at.)

( for 10 seconds, loren was so speechless . Then she started to get mad / embarrassed.)

Loren: a BUBBLES tattoo with LAYLAS name on it?! OH MY GOD!

Layla: loren you can never show anyone that tattoo! My name is on there, people will think we're…you know!

( Layla thought if loren , ever showed anyone that tattoo . They would think loren and Layla were… GAY)

Loren: yeah I know..

( Eddie started laughing even more! Layla got annoyed.)

Layla: what the hell are you laughing at.. BUTTERCUP!

( Eddie stopped laughing and stared at Layla with a serious face.)

Eddie: shut up Lay, that's not funny

( Layla was laughing as loren said curious.)

Loren: why did you call him Buttercup?

(Layla looked a Eddie getting ready to tell loren why, when Eddie said .)

Eddie: don't you dare!

Layla: when Eddie called me into your bathroom earlier. It was to check his lower back to .. Eddie has a tattoo on the same spot you do.

(Loren looks at Eddie and says)

Loren: what is it?

Eddie: ( he lets out a sigh.) a … Buttercup tattoo with your name on it! ( loren giggles along with Layla.)

Loren: oh no Eddie! …( she laughs.) I'm sorry

Layla: he's got a new nickname for me to call him!

( she continued to giggle.. When loren thought of the show… Thinking that the powerpuff girl show didn't have two girls… There were three.)

Loren: wait a minute… ( she looks at Eddie and Layla.) isn't there three powerpuff girls instead of two ?

( Eddie and Layla both look at her .)

**hey guys I know these are getting shorter but please tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie was so hoping that loren was right about the cartoon thing having three girls instead of two.)

( Layla had totally forgot the powerpuff girls where three instead of two .. Hell last time she saw it was with her niece and that was almost four years ago.. But still sadly Layla knew loren was right the powerpuff girls being three instead of two... If loren was right... Who on earth had the blossom tattoo?)

( loren thinks about a possible third person having the third powerpuff girl... But who ? That was the question... Was it Melissa? Ian? Or Layla? The more Loren thought about it, she knew it couldn't be Melissa , Eddie and her didn't really know each other and she probably wouldn't dare to agree on getting a tattoo .. Maybe Ian ? Or maybe even Layla?)

( Eddie couldnt wait to see who on earth had the third tattoo ... There are three people who could possibly have the blossom tattoo.. And Eddie was hoping it would be his cousin... That way he wouldn't be thee only rockstar with a cartoon tattoo..)

( all Layla could think was ," please dont let have me have the blossom tattoo!" The more Layla thought about her body being sore, she did notice her lower back was killing her ... She hated to admit it but she was probably the one who had the blossom tattoo. )

Loren: maybe Ian's the one with the tattoo?

Eddie: no it can't be him... Layla and I saw him with out a shirt and he didn't have any tattoo's.

Loren: well thee only other two people are ( she points to Layla .) is you...Layla or Mel.. And honestly I don't think it's Mel ... When she would of woke up she would of felt it...

Layla: how do you know? ... You urself... Didn't feel a tattoo till alil while ago .. What if it's the same way for Mel?

Loren: Mel's not like me, if something bothers, or hurts her you'll know right that second!

Layla: okay... Well maybe, it's just you two , who have the powerpuff tattoos ... Maybe no one else has the third...

( Eddie could tell Layla was trying so hard not to point fingers on her .)

Eddie: or maybe you can stop trying to figured out ,who else could have UR blossom tattoo that you, say you don't have on your back.

Layla: I do not have a blossom tattoo!

Eddie: PROVE IT... Show us ... Ur back!

Layla: I don't have a blossom tattoo!

Eddie: stop being so defensive!... And show us ur back ! If you don't have the blossom tattoo.. It shouldn't be a problem, then!

(Layla knew , Eddie knew she was the one who's had the tattoo... There was no point in arguing with Eddie . Layla turned around and Eddie helped . He picked up her shirt and indeed saw gauze .. He picked it up and saw the missing tattoo .. They were trying to figure out who had it.)

( Layla had the missing powerpuff girl blossom but Eddie wasn't expecting what was on the side of blossom .!.. Loren was laughing till she saw the name under neath blossom and was laughing even more .)

Eddie: you've got to be freaking kidding me!

Layla: what is it? I know it's blossom! But what else is on it?

( Eddie and loren said nothing .)

Layla: guys...!?

**sorry there very short !**

**please review !3**


	15. Chapter 15

(Eddie covered up Layla's tattoo. He couldn't believe it! .. Layla had gotten a tattoo of blossom with" Ian and Eddie Always and forever " that was the most embarrassing tattoo ever…Loren managed to take a picture ,still laughing ..)

( Layla was getting so irritated no one was telling her anything ..right when she was about to get up and leave, Eddie was able to stop her right when she was about to leave from the living room in a hurry and to Loren's bathroom to check for herself . Eddie stood in front of Loren's door and puts his hands along the door as a barricade and said .)

Eddie: where do you think your going?

Layla: uh to the bathroom since nobody will tell me what's on my back!

Eddie: whats on your back, isn't important.. Lets just forget whats on it

( Layla knew Eddie trying to get her to forget about this tattoo involved him somehow , which made her more curious .)

( Loren stopped laughing she was gonna tell Layla . She knew that once Layla knew what it was, she would be laughing with her .)

(Loren approaches Layla and preparing to show her the phone but Eddie tries to stop her )

Eddie: No.. No she doesn't need to see

Loren: yes she needs to know ….( she looks at layla,) here I'll show you!

( once Layla saw on the phone Her tattoo . Layla didn't know what to feel.. Mostly she felt embarrassed and she felt bad for her cousin . Layla's tattoo basically insinuated that her cousin Eddie and his best friend Ian . We're Gay lovers in a very committed relationship. Layla couldn't help but laugh.)

Eddie: this is so embarrassing , you have a tattoo basically saying I'm gay and in love with Ian … We should get these removed …

Layla: NO

( Eddie looks at her as if she's Crazy.)

Eddie: no?… What do you mean no,?

Layla:think about it Ed.. We got these tattoos and nobody knows about them, that was PURE luck… What if we get these removed and someone finds out we have them ,the the whole world will know, better to be stuck with them and hide them and not have the whole world know .

Loren: Eddie she's right, it's best we just try an hide these as best as we can

Eddie: okay, but guys we need to keep these to ourselves… NOBODY can find out about these!

Layla: I hear ya, BUTTERCUP!

( Loren and Layla start laughing again .)

( Eddie couldn't believe the stuff they had done. Eddie and Layla had both gotten two tattoos and dyed there hair, they married Ian an Melissa not to mention loren got a tattoo . All Eddie could think of what else could go wrong.)

( In the middle of eddies thinking Layla remembered something andd was looking threw her phone and sees something she never thought she would see.)

Loren: Layla whats wrong?

* * *

_**OKAY GUYS I NEED HELP!**_

_**IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY **__**I NEED IDEAS!**_

_**IM KIND OF AT A SLUMP ... I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS...**_

_**SO PLEASE H-E-L-P!**_


	16. Chapter 16

("The things you find out after its happened" Layla thought after discovering another thing they did in her phone . This was very shocking to Layla ,she never thought they would ever do this, let alone with thee other people it involved . To Layla personally it didn't bother her as much as she knew it would bother the other people.)

Loren: Layla what's wrong?

(Layla hides her phone and avoids Loren's questions which Eddie notices very quickly.)

Layla: I know why we were in Nevada...

Eddie: really you know why?

Layla: Eddie , loren you and I had been working alot these past months for thee upcoming tour where gonna have. We were all stressed and we wanted to just have a good time which me and you Eddie know a certain someone who can give us just that...

( Eddie thought about it and snapped to a certain someone who lives in Nevada .)

Eddie: Marcus?

(Loren confused as ever)

Loren: who's Marcus?

Eddie: my cousin , he's my dads nephew ... My aunt Carla's son

Layla: and my moms god-son

Loren: okay but why him?

Eddie: Marcus has always been the party child.. He can make the most dullest meeting the most exciting thing you've ever attended.

Layla: I remember that he called us and said he wanted to party with us for his birthday this Weekend so he asked us if we could party with him and we said yes and we drove over there ... He said to bring as many people as we wanted and that's how Ian, loren and Mel tagged along with us...

Loren: well do you remember how me and Mel got left behind and stuck in a adult Toy store?

Layla: no sorry all I remember is Marcus is involved

Eddie: it's weird but I remember how we got back... Sort of...

(Layla just looks at Eddie ready for him to tell her and but he stays quick.)

Layla: yo ... BUTTERCUP! ( Eddie gives her an annoyed look.) you just gonna keep it to yourself or you gonna share with the rest of us?

Eddie: I don't know how but that Night me , Layla and Ian ended up asleep on aunt Carla's living room floor. Aunt Carla woke up found us and called our driver who was asleep in the car in her driveway . Told him to take us back home ... She paid him money to carry us into the car and once we got home out to the pent house.

Loren: aww well that's nice of her!

( Layla's phone suddenly vibrated Eddie could tell Layla was now hiding her phone .)

Eddie: hey lay?...

Layla: yeah ED?

Eddie: why you hiding your phone?

Layla: who said I was hiding my phone?

Eddie: I said... I know your hiding your phone from us because your phone has vibrated five times in your back pocket... Come on Layla... What is it?...

( Layla knew she wasn't gonna get away with what she was trying to hide and the fact that she was on house arrest in a small little house that could fit in her own living room really didn't benefit Layla at all...)

Layla: you Guys really don't want to know ...

Loren: yes we do!... Come on Layla... Your phone holds the blurry stuff we don't remember from yesterday ...

Layla: are you sure you want to see?

Eddie: YES... Hurry up and show us!...

Layla: okay...

( Layla grabbed her phone before showing what Layla saw in her phone she opened the four text messages she had just received .)

Layla: oh ... NO

Eddie: what?

( all of a sudden Eddie here's his voice)

[video message]

Eddie: COME ON ZOOM IN!

( hearing eddies voice in the video... Causes Eddie and loren to stand very close to Layla to look at her phone .)

Loren: oh my god!

( Eddie frustrated as ever )

Eddie: who the hell sent it to you?

Layla: I don't know it was forwarded to me...

( Eddie grabs her phone from her hand and tries to find who sent it but all the text had was { from: UNKNOWN}... Eddie hands it back to her .)

Eddie: WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

Loren: maybe it's not a big deal?...

Eddie: loren... There's a video of you and Layla making out along with me and Ian!... Of this gets out!...

( Layla interrupts Eddie and says.)

Layla: ed... That's not the only problem we have ...

Eddie: what do you mean?

( Layla leans in closer to Eddie and whispers.)

Layla ...

* * *

**_Hey guy sorry it's been awhile since I posted anything._**

**_well this is short ...BUT I hope you all like it!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	17. Update

Hey guys !

I just wanted to update y'all!

I'm currently writing my three HH fanfics which I've started writing a fourth one but its alittle much.

But just so you know that I am writing AND BE EXPECTING NEWS CHAPTERS, but it's taking some time! So please bare with me!

Thx guys ,  
Love y'all!


	18. Chapter 17

_Hey guys so I know its been along time but I finally have a chapter for this story but this chapter is the last one! It's short but I hope you like it_

* * *

Eddie: well Layla... Spit it out!

Layla: there's a sex tape... Of you and loren...

Loren: WHAT?!

Layla: with Ian ...

( hearing all of that made eddies stomach queasy... One minute later and Eddie threw up right there on in the living room...)

Layla: eww that's gross...

( loren quickly grabbed a towel along with some water for Eddie and was quickly at his side helping him. Eddie took a sip of water .)

Eddie: thanks loren...

( loren and Layla both could tell he was furious.)

Layla: what's wrong with you princess?

Eddie: EVERYTHING'S WRONG!  
We all got drunk last night which we don't remember anything .. And today we woke up with major hangovers, you and I, Lay ... Got two tattoos... Our hair dyed!.. Ian appeared magically in the house MARRIED, To a bride who was stuck Nevada along with my girlfriend... Who has a tattoo herself with a cartoon character with Layla's name on it... Not to mention you and I have thee other two cartoon characters... And now there's a kissing tape and a sex tape with us in it!... We're totally screwed you heard that!. You, loren and I are Dead!

( Eddie was just staring at a quiet Layla along with loren...)

Eddie: well guys? What the hell are we gonna do?!

( looking at Layla's mouth open Eddie hears something weird.)

Layla: _BEEP BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Eddie: what the hell ?

( Eddie looks at loren who's doing the same thing.)

Loren: _BEEP BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

( Eddie looks at Both girls who both start making the same noise .)

Loren/ Layla: _BEEP BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP BEEP__!_

( Eddie suddenly hears.)

_Strange voice : Eddie ...Eddie... Time to wake up! Eddie!_

_( Eddie wakes up to his cousin shake him.. Eddie looks at his cousin who was ready to go somewhere. )_

_Eddie: what the hell? What's going on ?_

_Layla: it time to get up ED!... If we don't hurry were gonna be late for our meeting and we still have to go pick up loren._

_( Layla looks at Eddie who's was sweating and looked very relieved thou Layla had just told him they were gonna be late.)_

_Eddie: i gotta tell you about my dream!_

_Layla: you can tell me in the car... you need to get dressed so we can leave...( Layla was about to leave so Eddie could change but stop right at the door) Was it bad?_

_Eddie: My dream was about, ONE very CRAZY NIGHT !_

* * *

_So guys I told you it was short but I wanted this story to have an ending.. I really hope you loved the story as much as I did! _

_Please review ! _


End file.
